nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Dunkelspeerinsel
Frisch gebackene Troll-Abenteurer und zukünftige Helden des Stammes beginnen ihre Reise auf der Dunkelspeerinsel, wo sie von Jin'thala in Empfang genommen werden. Seit dem Sieg über den verräterischen Hexendoktor Zalazane haben Vol'jin und sein Stamm sich unablässig darum bemüht, ihre Heimat hier zu sichern. Allgemeines Diese von einem Netzwerk aus Hütten und Brücken überzogene Dschungelinsel ist zu einem Sinnbild für den Rum des Stammes geworden, obgleich das Schicksal der Trolle wegen der politischen Spannung zwischen Vol’jin und dem Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei ungewiss ist. Dennoch haben die Dunkelspeere geschworen, standhaft zu bleiben und sich allen Herausforderungen zu stellen, die auf sie warten mögen. Blizzard: Völker in World of Warcraft: Trolle Die Dunkelspeerinsel wird hauptsächlich von Wildmähnenkatzen und zahmen Inselebern bewohnt, die den Trollen als Nahrungsquelle dienen. Überall an den Küsten der Insel tummeln sich dagegen Zwergbrandungskriecher, deren Fleisch ebenso recht begehrt ist. Z.B. fängt Tora'jin sie mittels einiger Krebsfallen vor der Ostküste. Quest 03: Krebsfischen Ausbildungsgelände der Dunkelspeere thumb|Ausbildungsgelände der Dunkelspeere Auf dem Ausbildungsgelände der Dunkelspeere befinden sich die Lehrer für die jeweiligen Klassen. Hier bringen sie ihren Schülern die Grundlagen ihrer jeweiligen Künste näher. Eine der ersten Prüfungen von jungen Trollen ist, die Wildmähnenkatzen auf den Dunkelspeerinseln zu dezimieren und ihre Felle als Beweis zu ihren Ausbildern zu bringen. Diese Katzen töten die Eber der Trolle und Trolle... teilen ihr Essen nun einmal nicht gerne. Diese Wildtiere sind sicher keine große Herausforderung, aber sie können einem ganz schön die Knöchel zerkratzen, wenn man nicht schnell genug auf den Beinen ist. Quest 03: Aller Anfang ist schwer Wenn sich die Jungblute ein wenig gemausert haben, steht ihnen als letzte Prüfung die Grube der Bewährung in der Mitte des Ausbildungsgelände bevor. In dieser müssen sie gegen einen gefangenen Späher der Naga der Gallschuppen bestehen. Quest 03: Grube der Bewährung ; Personen * Datei:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Datei:IconSmall Rogue.gif Legati - Trollschurke, Schurkenlehrer. * Datei:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Datei:IconSmall Shaman.gif Nekali - Trollschamane, Schamanenlehrerin. * Datei:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Datei:IconSmall Warrior.gif Nortet - Trollkrieger, Kriegerlehrer. * Datei:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Datei:IconSmall Hunter.gif Ortezza - Trolljäger, Jägerlehrerin. * Datei:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Datei:IconSmall Mage.gif Soratha - Trollmagier, Magierlehrer. * Datei:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Datei:IconSmall Priest.gif Tunari - Trollpriester, Priesterlehrerin. * Datei:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Datei:IconSmall Warlock.gif Voldreka - Troll Hexenmeister, Hexenmeisterlehrer. * Datei:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Datei:IconSmall Druid.gif Zen'tabra - Trolldruide, Druidenlehrerin. Der Startpunkt der Trolle thumb|Die Dunkelspeerinsel aus der Luft. Jin'thala erklärt jedem Jungblut zunächst einmal die Situation, ehe es an der Zeit ist, mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen: Ein gerissener Blick, aus dem ihre Wildheit, genauso wie Gleichgewicht, Erfahrung und Entschlossenheit sprechen. Scharfe, feurige Augen. Ruhige Hände. Das alles sind die Voraussetzungen für einen echten zukünftigen Trollhelden. Quest 02: Aufstieg der Dunkelspeere Aufstieg der Dunkelspeere Die Trolle des Dunkelspeerstamms waren lange Zeit Opfer. Ausgestoßene. Immer wieder mussten sie fliehen und ihr Zuhause verlassen. Aber diesmal hat sie nicht die Flucht hierher getrieben. Vol'jin bot ihnen Führung durch Weisheit, und das hat die Trolle so lange am Leben erhalten. Nun bietet ihnen diese Weisheit Vorzeichen einer chaotischen Zukunft für die Horde und für Garrosh Höllschrei. Nein, diesmal fliehen sie nicht. Diesmal kämpfen sie für ein Zuhause, das bestehen bleibt. Die Zukunft der Dunkelspeere Nach vielen Kämpfen war die Meerhexe Zar'jira tot und die Heimat der Dunkelspeere, die Echoinseln, zurückerobert. Doch die Zukunft des Stammes war noch immer ungewiß. Vol'jin hatte nicht viel für Garrosh Höllschrei übrig, doch die Horde zu verlassen war keine leichtfertige Entscheidung. Es gab nur einen, der er fragen konnte... Thrall. Quest 05: Ein uralter Feind * Vision von Thrall sagt: "Es ist gut, Euch zu sehen, Bruder." * Vol'jin sagt: "Thrall! Ich bin froh, doch wohlauf zu sehen. Es gab anderslautende Gerüchte..." * Vision von Thrall sagt: "In der Tat versuchte man, mich zu töten, doch dies ist im Moment nicht meine größte Sorge. Die Welt selbst ruft mich um Hilfe." * Vol'jin sagt: "Ich braue deinen Rat, mein Freund. Ich kann Garrosh nicht unterstützen, wenn er unsere Völker um des Krieges Willen gegeneinander aufhetzt. Mein Respekt für dich schließt diese neue Horde nicht mit ein... Ich erwäge, mein Volk von hier fortzuführen." * Vision von Thrall sagt: "Vol'jin, ich erwählte Garrosh, weil er die Kraft hat, unser Volk durch diese schwierie Zeit zu führen. Trotz all meiner vermeintlichen Weisheit hat es Momente gegeben, in der sich ein Bruch der Horde nur mit Mühe verhindern ließ. Die Pforte des Zorns und Unterstadt zeigten dies nur zu deutlich. Die Horde braucht einen bewährten Helden. Einen Orc wahren Blutes, der sich keinem Menschen beugt und keinen Verrat duldet. Ein Krieger, der unser Volk erneut Stolz lehrt. Garrosh kann dieser Held sein. Ich habe diese Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig getroffen, Vol'jin. Ich weiß, dass unsere Bündnisse darunter leiden werden und dass sich die Horde unwiderruflich wandeln wird. Doch ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Garrosh genau das ist, was wir brauchen. Ich vertraue auf Euch und die anderen Anführer, dies unsere Völker nicht entzweien zu lassen. Ihr würdet das sicher nicht zulassen." * Vol'jin sagt: "Ich verstehe, mein Bruder. Ich werde darüber nachdenken und dich nicht länger belästigen. Du hast eine Welt zu retten." * Vision von Thrall sagt: "Throm'ka, alter Freund." * Vol'jin sagt: "Du bist stark und stolz, junger Krieger. Es wird den Dunkelspeeren eine Ehre sein, an deiner Seite zu kämpfen. Dies sind schwere Zeiten, doch wir werden Teil der Horde bleiben, zum Wohle aller. Thrall spricht wahre Worte, wie immer. Die Horde ist mehr als nur ein paar alte, störrische Anführer und eine Handvoll Helden aus Nordend. Das Volk ruft nach Garrosh... zumindest für den Augenblick. Und doch hoffe ich, Thrall wird eines Tages zu uns zurückkehren. Die Zukunft scheint gerade sehr finster und blutig. Geh jetzt. Mach die Dunkelspeere stolz. Vor uns liegen viele Schlachten und ich bin mir sicher, du wirst in allen eine Rolle spielen." Personen right|100px * Jin'thala - Nimmt frisch gebackene Troll-Abenteurer auf der Dunkelspeerinsel in Empfang. * Jornun - * Morakki - Hauptmann der Wache * Moraya - Sucht nach Hilfe für Kijara mit den Raptoren an der Blutkrallenküste. * Tora'jin - Ein alter Troll auf der Suche nach frischem Kriecherfleisch. * Tortunga - Sucht nach Rekruten für den Kampf an der Bucht der Gallschuppen. * Vol'jin - Anführer der Dunkelspeertrolle. Galerie Datei:Dunkelspeerinsel 07.jpg Datei:Echoinseln 06.jpg Datei:Echoinseln 16.jpg Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Durotar